


One Day

by jujubiest



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave stares at Kurt in French class every day, and it makes it really hard for Kurt to concentrate. One day, Kurt turns around to glare...and is totally thrown off by what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

  
Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His senior year had not ceased to be awkward since he'd found himself in advanced French with Dave Karofsky and had to endure the boy's staring every day for an hour. How Dave had gotten into advanced French in the first place was a mystery, and how he was passing it when he spent all his time looking at Kurt instead of paying attention to the teacher was utterly unfathomable.  


Most days, Kurt just tried to ignore him. Sometimes it even worked. Today, however, he didn't just  _sense_ those eyes on him, he  _felt_ them, like that uncomfortable, prickly itch of heat between his shoulder blades when the weather took an unexpected turn for the warm on a day when he'd dressed for cold. Pausing in his note-taking, he turned his head slightly to the side and locked eyes with Dave, intending to give him a bitch glare that would hopefully ward him off all the staring.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw, however. Dave wasn't leering at him, or glaring, or even just staring blankly. He looked… _sad._ Kurt's brain flashed through the handful of times he had seen an unguarded expression on the other boy's face: joy, fear, remorse. None of those came anywhere close to the naked longing he saw etched into those features, the heartbreaking mix of self-loathing and wishful thinking and just…complete sadness. He felt a pang in his chest and a sudden ridiculous desire to do something to wipe all those emotions off Dave's face completely, replace them with almost anything else. Preferably more joy.

Suddenly, Dave seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts he had been directing so powerfully at Kurt's back, and realize that Kurt was looking at him. He smiled apologetically—and still so very sadly—and dropped his eyes, but not before Kurt caught the creep of color up his cheekbones.  _Oh my God,_  he realized.  _I just made David Karofsky blush._

He turned back around in his seat, feeling his own cheeks heat up with that realization. He tried to busy himself with notes for the rest of class, even though he could  _feel_ the moment that gaze returned to his back. Kurt tried to shrug off the sensation of those eyes on him as best he could, but when the bell range and Dave was the first one out the door, pointedly looking anywhere but at Kurt, he couldn't stop the random thought that ran through his head as he stared at Dave's retreating back:

_One day, I'm going to find a way to wipe that frown right off your face._


End file.
